1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor system having sensor and a supporting element with at least one contact element for electrical contacting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such sensor systems are generally known. For example, a chip module for a smart card is known from published German patent application document DE 197 21 281 A1, wherein the chip module is made up essentially of a supporting film, an integrated circuit situated on the top of the supporting film, and a cover surrounding the integrated circuit. In addition, contact points are placed on the underside of the supporting film. Passage openings extend through the supporting film, through which the bond wires that contact the integrated circuit are passed and connected to the contact points. Outside the cover there are also relief slits, which are arranged concentrically and are intended to keep bending stresses away from the cover. A disadvantage of this system is that the relief slits are situated outside the cover, so that mechanical stress which arises in the area of the contact points, for example during soldering of the contact points onto a circuit board, results in bending of the supporting film in the area of the integrated circuit. Furthermore, mechanical stresses which arise at the interface between the cover and the supporting film, for example due to differing coefficients of thermal expansion of the cover and the supporting film, are not absorbed by the relief slits, but instead also result directly in bending of the supporting film in the area of the integrated circuit. Such a system is consequently not usable for an application involving sensor elements, since the bending of the supporting film in the area of the integrated circuit results in drifting of sensor parameters and offsets in sensor signals.